


Concussed

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Concussions aren't fun, I didn't try, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Whoops I slipped and it got Ignyx in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: From reader promptNyx gets a serious concussion/injury and needs to be taken care of for a length of time.





	Concussed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> I actually modeled the concussion after the one time I got one. I ran into a cast iron lever, Nyx ran into a pillar. Thank you very much for prompting this, and I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Again.”

 

Nyx, breathing heavily from the strain, threw his kukri once more, warping to the pillar on the training grounds. He turned, and warped back down.

 

“Again.” Drautos commanded, testing the new limits of one of his senior Glaives.

 

Nyx threw the kukri, and collided head on with the pillar, blacking out and falling to earth.

 

He wasn’t awake to see it but he was caught by another Glaive. Crowe and Libertus went crazy, and Drautos immediately called for a medic.

 

He was bleeding badly, as head wounds do. But between healing magic and some good old-fashioned medicine, he was left with only a severe concussion, rather than a cracked skull, or an early grave.

 

When he came to, Crowe and Libertus were asking someone a question. Libertus harsher and lower than usual.

 

“Guys?” he slurred. “Why’re you yellin’ in my house?”

 

Libertus leveled whoever he was speaking to a very unwelcoming look. Crowe flitted to his bedside, uncharacteristic worry on her face. “Hey, you’re not here that much.” she joked weakly. “You slammed your pretty face into a pillar rather than saying you were exhausted. This is the hospital.”

 

He took a moment, letting that sink in. “Then who you yellin’ at?”

 

Libertus scoffed. “Some Crown lapdog, probably here to make sure you’ll still be useful.”

 

Nyx tensed his jaw in thought, then released when it sent shooting pain to his forehead.

 

“As I’ve said. I’m here to ensure Sir Ulric is in good health for my own reasons as well as those of King Regis.”

 

“Iggy?!” Nyx yelped trying to turn and flinching at the movement.

 

“Look whoever you are you need to leave- hey! What are you doing!?”

 

Soft hands guided his head straight back onto the pillow, calloused fingers swiping his hair back in a practiced casual movement.

 

“Yes, it’s me. How are you feeling?” Ignis’s voice held a deep-seated worry he didn’t usually hear from the adviser.

 

“Well, gorgeous, you’re here so I’m doing much better.”

 

Crowe snorted. Libertus switched from angry to concerned. “Nyx, you can’t just hit on high ranking gentry!”

 

Ignis shook his head and tapped at a button by his bedside. “Ulric in 315 has woken.”

 

A tinny voice on the other side thanked him and the machine went silent with a pop.

 

“Am so allowed to hit on him.” Nyx slurred petulantly. “He’s mine.”

 

Ignis, surprisingly, didn’t look too bothered by the outing. In response to the startled looks from the Glaive’s best friends, he shrugged. “I’m simply happy he’s alive. And I’m not about to chastise a man with a head injury.”

 

“Wait so you…?” Libertus sounded aghast.

 

“Indeed.” Ignis replied to his non-formed question. “I suppose he’s mine as well.”

 

‘Severe concussion’ meant Nyx couldn’t stay alone, and would need constant treatment for the next few weeks. Crowe and Libertus were simply unable to take the time, and began hashing out a schedule so someone would be with him at all times. Ignis tapped at his phone for a bit in silence.

 

“What about you, Scientia? Gonna offer to help?” Libertus held an edge in his voice, but it was mostly tempered by concern.

 

Ignis nodded. “I’ve arranged for my work to take place from home as much as possible, and a few mutual friends are available to help. If you’d like to provide aid, I see no reason you cannot. Friends are a valuable part of recovery.”

 

“’m I about to have everybody in my lil old apartment?” Nyx rumbled, still dazed and weak, but slurring less, for now. It would return.

 

Ignis scoffed “You’ll be staying in mine. I have the room for any required physical therapy, rooms for guests, and I live alone. This way, there will be no neighbor playing death metal at two in the morning.”

 

“Yeah I like your place.” Nyx sighed, pain medication kicking in.

 

Crowe looked a bit curious. “How would we even get to your place and be let in?” She asked suspiciously, but without malice.

 

Ignis nodded as if he had expected this, which he likely had. “I shall have keys sent to you, and I’ll provide security with your names and images. You’ll have no trouble entering.” He paused. “Is there anything I should have for you? Preferred food, drink, films? I’m told dealing with concussed patients is a tedious assignment and I’d hate for you to feel unwelcome.”

 

After a brief information session, Ignis left to call a car, leaving Crowe and Libertus with a now sleeping Nyx.

 

“Okay, but holy shit,” Crowe muttered, casting a furtive look at the door. “Ignis Scientia? The prince’s aide? How’d he swing that?”

 

“I don’t even want to know Crowe. I feel like he’s in over his head,” Libertus murmured in response.

 

“I dunno why yer whisperin’” Nyx mumbled from the bed. “I can hear it jus’ fine.”

 

A week later saw Crowe turning over an energy drink in a now familiar sitting room. A cold energy drink. An energy drink Scientia, Nyx, Libertus, or the goddamn prince, or the prince’s bff, or the goddamn Shield, never drank.

 

No. This was her preferred brand, and there was a twelve pack in the refrigerator with her name on it. She swallowed, popping the tab and taking a swig of the drink. Yup. It was actually her favorite. She would wonder how Lord Scientia (“You may call me Ignis. We are very much on equal footing here.”) knew her favorite drink and brand, but usually she threw her daily can out in here. Which meant Ignis handled his own garbage. She was learning a lot about the princes attaché.

 

She wandered back to the bedroom where Nyx was still dozing. She’d have to get him up and take him on a quick walk in a few moments, but for now she was content to sit on the sinfully soft bed and slurp at her drink.

 

Libertus didn’t particularly like hanging out in Scientia’s bedroom, even if he wasn’t a half bad guy. And it had nothing to do with the finery or the size, or the nice smell because Ignis was big on lavender. No, it was just… Another person’s bedroom. That was private. He knocked and opened the door.

 

The crown prince didn’t have the same issue, and was sitting next to their patient, firmly holding one wrist by his waist, clearly stopping the fingers tucked into his waistband from skittering anywhere else.

 

“Hey, Libertus!” The kid called, a bit flustered. “Time for his walk? My phone didn’t go off.”

 

Libertus shook his head. “Just wanted to make sure he wasn’t bugging you, Highness.” At this point he was just too startled and used to all of Ignis’s friends to even be angry about the class difference. He played video games with the prince most days, and it was becoming surreal.

 

Prompto sat cross legged on the end of the bed, phone in hand, tinkering with a new app.

 

“Gonna lay with me or play with yer phone?” Nyx grumbled from across the mattress.

 

Prompto grinned and kept tapping away. “I’ll stay here. It’s kinda funny. You’re still to swimmy to catch me! So I get to pick on you Mr. Hero!”

 

Nyx raised his hands and ran them down his face. “Sunshine you’re killing me.”

 

“Awww. Just imagine how nice it’ll be when you can move again!” Prompto teased.

 

Nyx narrowed his eyes at him. Oh he was imagining alright.

 

Gladio just read books. He’d come in with a few, settle into a chair he’d drag in, and read. Nyx, now looking for comfortable places to lay because getting up made him sick and chairs made him tired, had taken to laying on his stomach. Occasionally he’d ask Gladio to read aloud. Usually the Shield at one point or another slipped onto Iggy’s side of the bed. They napped, cuddled, and in most cases when he asked to be read to, Gladio shifted them a bit and ran a big hand up and down Nyx’s back while the Shield’s deep voice lulled him to sleep.

 

“Mmn, I missed the endin’” He grumbled, blinking awake with a much milder swell of nausea than he’d felt before.

 

“I can read it again. Or lend it out.” Gladio hummed, hand still tracing every knob of Nyx’s spine.

 

“Yer a sweetheart, bug guy, and I’m on to you.”

 

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “I ordered food. Forget what you know or you can go pay the delivery driver.”

 

Nyx moved to blink up at him. “You’re actually a daemon with no redeeming qualities. Did you get potatoes?”

 

“I did get potatoes.”

 

Nyx put his head back down, sighing happily. “Evil incarnate.”

 

He smiled a bit into the bedspread when Gladio laughed.

 

Noctis was a nervous one. He tended to bring movies, but Nyx’s head was still so rattled he couldn’t watch them, opting to rest his head in Noct’s lap, listening and dozing as the movie played on a lower volume.

 

Noct asked him how he was doing at least three times an hour, until he’d admit to a little pressure or discomfort. Then suddenly nurse Noctis was in the house. Perfect temperature water, the correct amount of pills, and some reheated soup at the perfect temperature.

 

“Pretty boy, you ever considered becoming a nurse?” He mumbled, nipping at a chuck of chicken, expertly cooked by Ignis, no doubt.

 

Noctis blushed a bit. “I’m only really worried about handling you guys in this state.” He admitted sheepishly. “I mean, I don’t think I could be here for a bunch of people a day. I’m too worried about you.”

 

Nyx spooned a few more swallows of broth into his mouth. “Baby, I’m doing fine. Just a concussion. Doc said maybe a week at most and I’ll be back on light duty.”

 

Nocts hand curled into a stress fist for a moment. “As long as you’re better.” He said with an air of forced nonchalance. “I’ll clean that up for you.”

 

Nyx walked, carefully, unassisted, back to the bedroom. His balance was improving, but he still kept one hand on the wall and took measured steps. It felt like he’d only gotten back to the soft blankets that Noct was there, fluffing pillows and stripping blankets back to get Nyx into his cocoon.

 

Noctis slid in with him and Nyx dozed a bit to soft skin and generic body-wash.

 

Ignis was there the most.

 

It was his house, he’d set up so the others could be over as much as they wanted. But at night it was always just Nyx and Ignis.

 

“And how was your day?” Ignis asked, honest, not a trace of sarcasm.

 

“Nowhere interesting as yours.” Nyx yawned. It felt like he was always sleeping only to be woken up, to be told to go back to sleep. But he was always tired.

 

“Oh I doubt it.” Ignis intoned, unsnapping cuff links and getting undressed for the night. “You had the Crown Prince in bed with you. I had a lovely date with about nine tonnes of paperwork.”

 

“Sucks, Iggs.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Ignis slid into bed as elegantly as he did anything, rolling over immediately to throw an arm over Nyx. “Gil for your thoughts?” He sighed as he let his body unwind.

 

Nyx smiled, watching the other man relax. “Head is too weird to think.” He moved an arm out to pat Iggy when he tried to sit. “I’m fine,” he reprimanded. “Just…Thinkin yer cute is all.”

 

Ignis smiled “Cute, am I?”

 

“Mhmm.” Nyx trailed off for a bit. “All of you’re cute. Gladio tells great bedtime stories.” He joked.

 

“I’ll be sure to give him a glowing report.” Ignis said, voice much softer as they spoke.

 

“’m lucky I got you guys.”

 

“You are a lucky man.”

 

Nyx closed his eyes and laughed a bit through his nose. “Little shits though.”

 

Ignis brushed calloused fingers up his chest and to his pulse. “Are you ready? To go back to work?”

 

“I’m hopin the next week clears up my head,” he admitted. “Still not great.”

 

Ignis hummed sympathetically. “Light duty will be a blessing. For what it’s worth, you seem to be doing much better.”

 

“Mm, I feel a lot better.”

 

“Just another week of us waiting on you hand and foot.” Ignis teased.

 

“Well, now you all need some maid uniforms.”

 

“I’ll concuss you further.”

 

“Such violence.”

 

Nyx drifted off with the teasing smile still on his face and Ignis himself couldn’t stop his smile at the sight.


End file.
